Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting a fluid tracing system into an electrical tracing system. The invention will be discussed primarily with reference to a typical fluid tracing system, namely, a steam tracing system. Any differences between the illustrative steam tracing system and other fluid tracing systems will be understood by those skilled in the art, having regard to their own knowledge and the disclosure herein.